Volverte a ver
by Lyan
Summary: Tohru no lo consiguió. No consiguió romper la maldición. Cuando acabó el instituto, Akito obligó a Yuki y Kyo a volver a la casa principal y no volver a tener contacto con ella. Ambos sufren en silencio, esperando. Ya sólo pueden esperar. Yukiru. Drabble.


¡Hi there! ¿Cómo estáis? Yo bien, y con un fic recién sacado del horno y echando humo ^^. Es otro One-Shot de Yuki/Tohru (no puedo evitarlo, adoro a esa parejita ^^) y me parece que un poco más triste que el otro. Es un Song-fic, basado en la canción de Juanes "Volverte a ver", la cuál me dio la idea.

**Disclaimer: **Nada de esto me pertenece, todo es de Natsuki Takaya, yo sólo me entretengo con sus personajes.

**Summary: **Tohru no lo consiguió. No consiguió romper la maldición. Cuando acabó el instituto, Akito obligó a Yuki y Kyo a volver a la casa principal y no volver a tener contacto con Tohru. Yuki, sufre en silencio, Tohru, espera pacientemente. One-Shot. Yukiru. Yuki Centric.

**Nota:** No utilizare las terminaciones –chan, -kun, -san, etc.

**Manga: **Para escribir esto, me baso en lo que le dijo Akito a Tohru en el tomo 11 del manga, en la casa en la playa. Mi historia sería algo así, como si después de ese tomo el instituto se acabara o algo así y tuvieran que volver a la casa principal, ya que la maldición no se rompió (mira que lío las cosas… xD).

Y sin más dilación…. ¡el fic!

**Volverte a ver**

**By: Aprilian**

_Daría lo que fuera por volverte a ver…, daría hasta mi vida y mi fusil, mis botas y mi fe._

Yuki miraba distraídamente por la ventana de su habitación, en la casa principal de los Soma, pensando en la única persona que había ocupado su mente durante todo aquel tiempo.

_Por eso en la trinchera de mi soledad, tus ojos son mi luz y tu esplendor mi corazón._

Casi nunca salía de su habitación excepto cuando Akito lo mandaba a llamar. Le llevaban la comida y la bebida allí. Y siempre, estaba sentado al lado de la ventana, mirando al cielo, y soñando con la libertad. La soledad, lo oprimía, ahogándolo.

_Y si no fuera por ti, yo no podría vivir, en el vacío de estos días de no saber…._

Sonrió, pensando en la última carta que le había llegado de parte de ella. Cada mes, Tohru se las arreglaba para que Yuki recibiera una carta suya, explicándole cómo iban las cosas por ahí fuera. Le daba ánimos, para seguir adelante y no deprimirse.

_Y si no fuera por ti, yo no sería feliz, como lo soy cuado con tus besos me veo partir…_

Y siempre, en cada carta, le recordaba lo mucho que lo amaba. Yuki, sentía una punzada de dolor en su corazón cada vez que leía la palabra "_amor",_ pensando en el poco tiempo que pudo estar con Tohru, antes de que los separaran. En su último beso….

_Y es que sólo con saber que al regresar, tú esperaras por mí, aumentan los latidos de mi corazón…._

El, confiaba ciegamente en Tohru, en que ella lo esperaría, tal y cómo prometía en sus cartas. Deseaba creer en que el amor de ambos era más fuerte que la distancia.

_Volverte a ver, es todo o que quiero hacer._

Yuki sólo quería volver con Tohru, nada más. Poder estrecharla entre sus brazos, sin miedo a Akito. No era tanto pedir… ¿no?

_Volverte a ver, para poderme reponer…, porque sin ti, mi vida yo no soy feliz. Porque sin ti mi vida no tiene raíz, ni una razón para vivir._

_Lo único que quiero es poder regresar, poder todas las balas esquivar, y sobrevivir…._

Y aunque ya había intentado escaparse un par de veces, nunca pudo esquivar a las criadas de la casa que eran rápidas cómo "balas" para avisar a Akito. Nunca pudo escapar, por mucho que quisiera, Akito los dominaba a todos. Era dios.

_Tu amor es mi esperanza y tu mi munición…, por eso regresar a ti, es mi única misión…_

El joven Nezumi, pensaba en todo eso, cuando decidió intentarlo, una vez más. Tenía un presentimiento, ese sería su día. Cogió una chaqueta y salió de su habitación en silencio y de puntillas vigilando que nadie le viera. Salió de la casa y se acercó a la puerta principal dónde siempre le pillaban, deseando con todas sus fuerzas que no lo vieran. Y por una vez, la jefa de las criadas y Akito, estaban demasiado ocupadas, cómo para fijarse el. Así que tomando carrerilla corrió hacía la puerta y saliendo tomó la dirección para la casa de Shigure.

_Y si no fuera por ti, yo no podría vivir, en el vacío de estos días de no saber…_

Tohru caminaba lentamente por el sendero del bosque que llevaba a casa de Shigure, en silencio y con la cabeza gacha, pensando en Yuki. Deseaba tanto verlo…, gracias a Momiji, se había enterado de que estaba bien, pero nunca salía de su habitación y siempre estaba triste. ¿Tanto sufría? ¿Hasta ese punto la echaba de menos? Por un lado la conmovía y por otro la preocupaba. Sentía que sabía tan poco sobre lo que le estaba pasando a Yuki…

_Y si no fuera por ti, yo no sería feliz, cómo los soy cuando con tus besos me veo partir…_

Tohru, cerró los ojos recordando su último beso con Yuki.

_- Yuki, por favor no te vayas.- pidió Tohru sabiendo que era en vano._

_- Sabes que no puedo hacer nada. Aparte de la maldición el es el cabeza de familia, debemos obedecerle.- le respondió Yuki tristemente._

_-Yuki, yo..._

_Pero no pudo terminar la frase ya que el aludido la estaba besando suavemente con ternura. Al acabar Tohru, se echo a llorar, y Yuki la abrazó convirtiéndose en una rata. _

Ese había sido su último momento juntos en la base secreta, pero había quedado grabado a fuego en su memoria y nunca lo olvidaría.

_Y es que sólo son saber que al regresar, tú esperaras por mí, aumentan los latidos de mi corazón…_

En ese momento Tohru se paró en seco en medio del camino al oír la única voz que llevaba 7 meses ansiando escuchar.

- ¡¡Tohru!! .- gritó Yuki corriendo hacía ella.

La aludida se giró, y pudo divisar a Yuki a dos metros resollando y con lágrimas en los ojos, no sabía di por el esfuerzo o por el verla de nuevo.

_Volverte a ver, es todo lo que quiero hacer…_

Ambos se quedaron mirando fijamente, mientras Tohru sentía las lágrimas saladas deslizarse mejilla abajo. Entonces, ambos echaron a correr y se fundieron en un abrazo que duró unos cuantos segundos justos antes de que Yuki se convirtiera en una rata.

Cuando se separaron, Yuki, le explicó que se había escapado y por una vez, había funcionado. Se transformo de nuevo (causando un gran sonrojo en Tohru) y estuvieron juntos un par de horas antes de que Akito encontrara a Yuki y se lo llevara de vuelta a la casa principal. Tanto Tohru como Yuki sufrieron aquella repentina separación, pero al menos…:

"Lo he podido ver de nuevo"- pensaba Tohru.

"La he podido volver a ver" – eran los pensamientos de Yuki.

_Porque sin ti, mi vida yo no soy feliz, porque sin ti, mi vida no tiene raíz. Ni una razón para vivir._

**Nota de la autora:**

¡Hey! Pos bien, ¿Qué os ha parecido? Tenía muchas ganas de hacer un Song-fic con esa canción y al final, salió esta piltrafilla xD. No me acaba de convencer, me parece que hacía el final todo ocurre muy deprisa, pero que queréis que os diga tenía unas ganas locas de acabarla xD. Ah, y para el que quiera la canción la pondré en mi profile así que paciencia x3.

Besos!

Apri

_¿¿Reviews?? _


End file.
